Detention
by Ariesgirl666
Summary: Regular high school AU in which Team RWBY meets in detention and their collective insanity drives Professor Goodwitch to drinking. Lots of Bumbleby. Hints of White Rose. Rated T for Yang doing Yang things.


Glynda looked up at the familiar sound of footsteps and found herself looking into a pair of bright silver eyes. She sighed. "Again, Miss Rose?"  
The freshman girl nodded sheepishly. Glynda held out her hand for the slip of paper.

 **NAME** ** _Ruby Rose_**

 **PERIOD** ** _3_**

 **REASON FOR DETENTION** ** _Disrupting class_**

 **SIGNATURE** ** _Dr. Oobleck_**

"Have a seat."  
Ruby tugged on the drawstrings of her red hoodie which she was never seen without and took her favorite seat in the detention room –second row, next to the window. She opened the window and let a breeze ruffle her hair –Glynda almost told her to close it but decided it wasn't worth it.

Fifteen minutes passed before the sound of heels clicked in the doorway.

Glynda looked up from her paperwork. "Miss Schnee? Are you lost?"  
The young heiress scowled and shoved a piece of paper at Glynda.

 **NAME** ** _Weiss Schnee_**

 **PERIOD** ** _6_**

 **REASON** ** _Drug dealing_**

 **SIGNATURE** ** _Prof. Port_**

"Hi Weiss," Ruby said shyly. Weiss pointedly ignored her. "And for the record," she said in her high voice as she stalked past the hoodied girl to take a seat in the back. "Dust has not as of yet been ruled a drug by the Remnant Food and Drug Administration!"

Glynda just rolled her eyes.

Ten more minutes passed.

"I'm disappointed, Miss Belladonna," Glynda said to the next girl who walked in. "You have so much potential."  
Blake Belladonna's eyes were amber slits of fury. "When my people have equal rights, Professor Goodwitch, when we aren't treated like animals or slaves for corporate industries like the Schnee company –"

"Hey!" Weiss objected, looking up sharply from her notes.

" _Then_ we can talk about my potential," Blake spat, ignoring the indignant heiress.

Glynda didn't argue and held out her hand for the note.

 **NAME** ** _Blake Belladonna_**

 **PERIOD** ** _4_**

 **REASON FOR DETENTION** ** _Started Faunus rights rally in the cafeteria w/ Adam Taurus. Quickly became violent. Belladonna accepted punishment for both herself and Taurus (apparently he works after school and couldn't make detention. Bullshit.)_**

 **SIGNATURE** ** _Dean Ironwood_**

Blake's eyes flitted between a shyly smiling Ruby and Weiss, scowling down at her notes. The Faunus frowned slightly in the Schnee girl's direction before taking the front-row seat closest to the door, reaching in her bag, and taking out a hardcover book.

Glynda checked her watch. Only an hour left to go. Belladonna, Rose, and Schnee were all behaving. She might actually get through this without –

"Hi, Professor Goodwitch!"

Slowly, Glynda turned to face the blond haired violet eyed cheerful senior of her nightmares.  
"What is it this time, Miss Xiao Long?" she ground out through clenched teeth.

Seemingly oblivious, Yang flicked her trademark golden curls over her shoulder and waved to her younger sister before handing over the slip.

Glynda raised an eyebrow at the blond, who shrugged. "Whatever it says, I didn't do it."  
"You didn't slam Cardin Winchester against a locker and threaten to, quote, ' _shove his balls down his throat_ '?"

Yang grinned. "Oh, nevermind, I actually did do that."  
"Do I want to know _why_ , Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang crossed her arms defiantly. "I was defending my girlfriend's honor."  
"Still not your girlfriend," Blake murmured from behind her book.

"Aww, don't be that way, kitty-cat," Yang begged, sliding over to sit next to the Faunus.

Setting her book down, Blake turned to Yang with a frown. "Yang, you know how I feel about cat puns. They're discriminatory, and they put us back in an archaic mindset, an- _MMPH_!"

Blake's words were cut off by a panicked sound as Yang cupped the back of her neck and drew her in for a deep kiss. Ruby whistled. "Go sis!"

Weiss scoffed, although her blue eyes flitted briefly to Ruby before they returned to her notes.

Glynda rubbed her aching temples. Blake and Yang were still kissing –Yang had somehow maneuvered the Faunus girl onto her lap without knocking over a single book –Ruby was still cheering, and Weiss looked equal parts disgusted and enthralled.

Glynda opened the bottom drawer of her desk and took out the silver flask another teacher had given to her at the teachers' Christmas party last year. There was a red sticky note: _When you need it. And trust me, you will. –Q_

At the time, Glynda had scoffed and told him she'd never need it. He had acted hurt, but she'd caught him fucking Winter Schnee in the coat closet roughly fifteen minutes later, so clearly he'd survive. Both Ruby and Yang seemed to have a bit of their uncle in him especially (in the former's case) a thing for Schnees.

Glynda drained the flask in three gulps.

That asshat Ironwood was watching the detention class next week.

 _Fin_

 ** _I meant to post this on Valentine's Day, but then life happened, and that's why I'm posting this and Unconventional Training Methods on the same day, so please forgive me!_**

 ** _As always, reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
